Foundations to Reality
by CurruptedGothTheHeller
Summary: What if Harry was detached and couldn't feel ,only able to question reality on a basic logical level? what would be different if he was a gifted child with no feelings?... dark harry/what if story
1. FRACTIONS

Title:Foundations to Reality

Rating:M

Pairing:Harry/various

Warnings:yaoi/CHAN/dark harry

Summery:another what if story dark harry

A/N:Decided to start writing again and thought editing and updating this would be a good start haha kinda missed posting stuff... Well enjoy!

Prologue-Fractures

Three year old Harry with his knee length wild red on black mane, snow kissed skin

(littered with gashes and bruises) ,baggy black clothes and dulled emerald eyes gazed through the crack in his cupboard door at

the festivities going on outside his secluded little world. He never once understood what these bipeds did and why. The random lifts of

lips ,raising of eyebrows ,water falling from eyes ,or inflictions of voices. His own stony face was quite functional and being

functional there was no need for the other useless drivel!, Little Harry thought clinically.

Still little Harry watched as that was all there was to do through the slots in the door that hid him in the cupboard's

shadows and away from what he overheard in passing from Aunt and Uncle was a "Birthday Party". It happened every year , not that he

cared it just meant more food he cooked in the early hours of the day and "No playing with Harry till later" that

was all the difference in schedule there was. It just tweaked in time difference a little...yea and he had to clean the house twice the

day before on occasion days, that was it.

Maybe he should enter R.E.M. early so he could read the books that would undoubtedly

be stored in here with him as they were every year when Dudley was given new ones for birthdays... NO ! That

would make him go ALL off schedule and he needed to keep with his routine that is what made life manageable ! That thought taken care of Little

Harry settled down to do what was now strictly daily life.

Little Harry 's Routine

(1)watch functions (occasion day add-ons 1 through 4)

(2)later clean up after functions

(3)play Dursley's harry games

(4)sleep games off

(5)read till wake-up call comes everyday

(6)cook

(7)clean

(8)play Dursley's games

(9)watch Dursley's

(10)clean up Dursley game's messes

(11)lick-wounds and rest

(12)read

Really routine made the world go round. Well, it did his anyway...


	2. SKEWED THOUGHTS

Title:Foundations to Reality

Rating:M

Pairing:Harry/various

Warnings:yaoi/CHAN/dark harry

Summery:another what if story dark harry

A/N: Hey everyone guess its time for a new chappie huh... O.o

Chapter one - Skewed Thinking

Little Harry methodically wrapped a torn piece of his over-sized shirt around his uninjured arm. Dudley had his fourth birthday yesterday and they

had played a festive game the Dursley's called Pinata Harry

and like usual Little Harry suffered the agony of the bat hitting him till the warm red liquid came out as Dudley prize. Only this time the red came

with a bit of white as his forearm bone stuck out at a awkward angle

when the blindfold came off Dudley at the games end. Little Harry didn't cry just crawled dragging his badly bruised legs behind him to the

sanctuary of his cupboard holding his awkward arm in a way careful not to

get any red on the pristine carpet he had just cleaned earlier when the guests had left. Vernon and Petunia congratulations on his first bone break

in the background followed him in as Dudley promised he'd try harder next time... Little Harry thinking about how terribly in convenient this would

be tomorrow's chores.

Little Harry glared at the arm it had done something weird last night after he had pushed the white back in and he knew bones weren't supposed

to do that after all he had enough books on the subject to know

White's didn't just break and then seal together again when connected back. That kinda thing took time... It was best to let the Durselys' think it

was still broke and in the mean time he was going to research what

could possibly have done something so unexplainable. He had about fifty books still unread shoved in the top space and in nooks all around the

cupboard. They were what Little Harry had managed to smuggle on his

monthly cleaning trips to the basement ,a great treasure trove of old school and collage books dusty ,unused in a multitude of boxes... No one

missed them and he found them a daily staple of survival in this

methodical life. Everything had a use you simply had to find one for it ! Little Harry eyed the books as Petunia's shrill voice was heard through his

cupboard door slats and gave one last glance as the door smashed

open to her horse faced features. The books would have to wait his day was starting.

Later in the day during Little Harry's Dursley watching he noticed something odd , something new. Little Harry licked his wounds most notable of

which was the gash on his side from the knife , Vernon had during

dinner decided Little Harry needed to have some motivation to bring the drinks faster so grabbing Little Harry with a gleam in his eye that while

familiar Little Harry still couldn't understand the meaning for had rolled the

too big shirt up and sliced a sliver of skin straight off. Shoving his nephew toward the kitchen he laughed saying ,"Any minute wasted was another

pound of flesh YOU LITTLE FREAK!"

Little Harry had wasted no time dashing off to hurry back carefully avoiding his aunts dark looks and cousins glee as he dripped some red on the

pristine linoleum floor. That had cost him the massive bruises across his

face he sported now and another hour of cleaning to get it all up as it just kept dripping when he'd get kicked while scrubbing.

Little Harry noticed through the slates yelling between aunt and uncle... This was unpredicted they never fought but apparently from what was

being heard Vernon had a pay cut and Petunia wanted the

dress Vernon had promised last week anyway. Later as the night wore on Little Harry tried to focus on the biology books as the yelling grew

louder and his light grew less he grew exasperated having wanted to get

more done. Little Harry gazed blankly at the pages being swallowed by darkness the lamp usually left on a table nearby having been thrown by his

aunt in the fight made it harder then ever to read. 'If only there was light

, just enough to finish my routine ! ' Little Harry thought. Or was in the middle of thinking when to his startlement a perfectly shaped glowing ball

no bigger then his little palm popped into existence right above his book.

Little Harry gazed at it in quiet shock for minute before dropping the book on biology and grabbing a discarded and clearly previous unloved

fantasy novel shoved haphazardly under his bed of rags in the corner. No

answer for THIS would be found in the bio text but a year or two ago he had picked through a book of Dudley's children's novels and found a

colorful novel featuring a white rabbit titled Alice in Wonderland and gave it a

glace through. Little Harry having figured it pointless to read stuff unrealistic had shoved it to the side but now seeing the impossible possible gave

it a good hard read and while no answers came that night he had tried

just imagining things that were listed like glancing at his food for the next two days ,a piece of bread, and wondering if only it could grow like Alice

shrank... Little Harry figured out how this new power worked for

sitting where the piece had been was now enough for a loaf! Feeling terribly drained with simple use harry hoarded the new found loaf away and

passed in to R.E.M. with nary a thought.

Everything has a use you only need find one for it and Little Harry decided the next morning it wouldn't be so bad to pretend to be Alice every once

in a while despite logic otherwise... Searching for any other fantasy

novels came up as a Nata. Little Harry not ready to give on this new avenue of study solemnly decided to go back to the other books for time being

and add a little something to his routine till he could get to the

basement and stir through the boxes for other inspiration. Little Harry had no idea that number (13) on his list wouldn't be his last add on but it

certainly was his most helpful later on...

Little Harry 's Routine

(1)watch functions (occasion day add-ons 1 through 4)

(2)later clean up after functions

(3)play Dursley's harry games

(4)sleep games off

(5)read till wake-up call comes everyday

(6)cook

(7)clean

(8)play Dursley games

(9)watch Dursleys

(10)clean up Dursley game messes

(11)lick-wounds and rest

(12)read

(13)practice power...


	3. RAIN RAIN COME AGAIN

Title:Foundations to Reality

Rating:M

Pairing:Harry/various

Warnings:yaoi/CHAN/dark harry

Summery:another what if story dark harry

A/N:found out someone actually favorite's me for this little story LOL. Decided to tap my muse with some crack and bullshit another chapter outta my ass... LoL. EH? sorry for any errors I miss-type stuff sometimes and figure if I end up finishing this stuff Ill just go back and spell-check.

Chapter Three - Rain Rain Come again...

Little Harry 's Routine

(1)watch functions (occasion day add-ons 1 through 4)

(2)later clean up after functions

(3)play Dursley's harry games

(4)sleep games off

(5)read till wake-up call comes everyday

(6)cook

(7)go to school

(8)clean everyday

(9)play Dursley games

(10)watch Dursleys

(11)clean up Dursley game messes

(12)lick-wounds and rest

(13)read

(14)practice power...

Harry found rain fascinating in an awkward perspective. When it rained little Harry was always shunted out the door at the crack of dawn without a

by-your-leave. He would walk to the park with the rain carefully sliding off his skin in such a way that if one were to look closely you would think

gravity would be working for him leaving the sidewalk drenched but his clothes merely moist from the air. Having practiced the strange power since

he was four , Little Harry (for Little Harry had indeed not grown even an inch despite the magic food), had grown quite capable with the extent of

his gift.

Careful child that he was with it , Little Harry had used the past two years to content himself with the collage books hidden in the basement

graveyard of items for ways to practice and still look normal to passersby. The texts labeled psychology had certainly made a grave impact leaving

mental pictures of white walls , white coats , and white padded cells imprinted deeply into his Psyche. Little Harry simply knew that the routine

would be disrupted if he ended up there because of carelessness. THAT WAS UNACCEPTABLE.

With a set pace he continued to his destination , new novels hidden safely resting under the damp clothes waiting to be devoured at a safe

enough

distance that the knowledge contained within would no longer be compromised by nosy relatives. The last to be discovered having been burned

at five with his hands serving as a reminder, what with the silvery sheen they'd taken on after the healing three days it had took, when Aunt had

made him hold them over the fire one by one... The park came within site after a good measured twenty minutes and Little Harry veered off behind

a large oak tree to sit comfortably beneath the behemoth.

Relaxing from the ability to get rid of the strain from the power that had coasted along his fragile frame Little Harry settled down with a novel from

Anne Rice. These were a testament to how open minded Little Harry's logic had become since that adventure down the rabbit hole with the first

fantasy novel at four. It had helped when he had stumbled across the torn, stained , and tatted quantum physics book belonging to one Aunt

Petunia's Father... He supposed most would call him his grandfather what with the information he had learned about genetics from his still favorite

bio text , but really now everyone knew freaks didn't have real grandparents unless it was just in title. As a form of respect for the hospitality Aunt

Petunia , and Uncle Vernon gave him he called them by the title. Harry had learned long ago no title first meant weeks recovery in the dark

cupboard beneath the stairs with no food or water.

It just wasn't logical to put ones self in such a position to upset the balance so therefore Little Harry did as expected and could avoid unnecessary

consequences when available opportunities arose. It was just good commonsense to do so Harry knew this as obvious.

Little Harry opened the novel to the marked page with a rust colored splatter carefully circling all the important parts of his research. Little Harry

just knew it would be important to be able to take knowledge anyway possible and had since looked up differing methods as new ways came

about. On accident when wanting very hard to understand a problem at school, he had heard on his way back down the hall from the bathroom

the high-school counselor in the eighth grade classroom speaking about biology dissection, Little Harry had suddenly found him self in a room

pulsating with books tittles which he had yet to cover in his dingy little cupboard. Fascinated with the knowledge in front of him he had gone to

touch them with a determined will to read when the entire room rippled. The ripple caused the entire room of books to fall into him and he had

woken ,after the pain of his head splitting in to two, to the bleached walls of the nurses office.

That night crammed so full of stuff he wrote in blood ,from his newly skinned abdomen, what he had learned was called notations for relevant ,

useful , and pounding information. It had helped to slow the the frantic thoughts now becoming his own into order. Vernon had been furious and in

retaliation for time wasted to pick him up from school had taken once again a pound of flesh as payment. Little Harry reminisced that it had

definitely been fair and allowed him to learn a system that didn't waste the beautiful red spilled on a everyday basis.

Turning the page Harry was glad he came across these books stashed with some adult novels since they had allowed him an idea to control the

mind blend that had become his most valued tool so far. Without he would never have guessed others might be able to view his mind-space...

Because really how logical is it to be able to step inside a mind? Harry didn't want to guess but commonsense dictated that at least he should view

it as a possibility.. The rain continued to fall with a pitter patter against the behemoth oak and Harry drifted into mind-space already archiving the

newest notes deep to his subconscious.

Never forget hard won knowledge was a rule after-all.

When the sun had gone down and the rainfall was slowed to a pitter , Little Harry came out of mind-space and stopped the automated little silvery

hand of his mid-turn on the last page. No sigh released as no feeling of accomplishment existed for the little Fae child. Little Harry trudged back to

the Dursely's after snapping his newly finished book into its nest against his tightly bandaged chest right above the silvery patches on his

abdomen careful not to tear the side of the bandage covering the holes from glass shards he had taken out earlier.

"It wouldn't do to red the book out because he was to careless dismorning with Vernon's coffee and Vernon had to beat ME with the chipping cup

for scalding his tongue with the too hot beverage...", Little Harry whispered to the sky. THE DARK SKY WHISPERED BACK "PITT-ER PITT-ER"...


End file.
